Double Potter
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: Sixth year starts for the usual group of characters with a twist. When a new girl arrives, she changes up the normal and brings up someone's past with her. Multiple POVs. Rated T for cautionary measures. It has Draco, Ron and Harry as well as an OC.
1. Ron's POV

Double Potter

Ron's POV

It was the morning of my first day back at Hogwarts for sixth year. I was standing with Harry and Hermione when Luna Lovegood walked over to our group as we waited to board the train.

'_Good God_,' I thought. '_She's here to talk more of her nonsense_.'

We sent back hesitant waves and she sat down next to us with a bright smile on her face.

She asked, "Harry, do you have a sibling?"

"No," Harry answered awkwardly. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and said, "There's a girl I just met who looks just like you. She's over chatting with Neville on the bench."

We looked over to where Luna was pointing. There was a girl sitting next to Neville, smiling and laughing. Neville was sitting on the bench while the girl sat on her cart.

Neville looked very shy and I felt bad for him.

He wasn't much of a talker and this girl was a looker. Even I would probably have trouble talking to her.

I started to wonder if she was veela but I shrugged it off. Most of the veela were extremely fair but she wasn't as fair as them.

She had fair skin like the veela, but she had long and very dark brown hair falling over her shoulders with bangs and very familiar bright green eyes. She also had thin black glasses resting on her face.

When I noticed that, my jaw dropped. She looked like a girl version of Harry. No, I decided. She _is_ the girl version of Harry. Harry's hair was a tad bit darker and she looked a bit rounder than him but they were identical in every other way.

She looked our way and I realized that Luna was waving her over. The girl jumped off of her suitcase and picked a large dark pink satchel off the ground and put it on her cart.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she didn't have a proper trunk and that the bird in her cage was definitely not an owl. She had three black suitcases, two very large ones and one smaller sized one, a large silver bird cage carrying a golden brown hawk. There were various Muggle-like bags with brand names written boldly on them strewn over the cart and some of them had shifted off with her sitting on them.

Neville was assisting her with picking them up when a recognizable drawling voice said, "Did the Boy Who Lived decide that he wanted to be the Girl Who Lived?"

I heard the girl say, "What? Who are you?" I nudged Harry and Hermione, who were deep in conversation behind me.

Draco continued, "Did you get the procedure done over the summer after you finally admitted to yourself that you weren't a real man, Harry?"

He started circling around her, kicking away her bags. She had a confused look on her face as Neville's expression shifted between scared and angry.

She fixed her jaw and said confidently, "I am not who you think I am. My name is Lucy and I don't know who you're talking about."

Draco laughed, "Really? Lucy? Did your mommy tell you that? Oh wait, I forgot. Your mommy is dead, Harry, isn't she?

Harry stood up and shouted, "Draco! Leave her alone!"

Draco looked to where Harry and I were standing and then back to the girl he was standing behind.

A cruel smile spread across his face. "Oh Harry. When did you get yourself a fan girl? She looks just like you."

He grabbed her. She tried to pull away but I could tell his grip was too strong. He brushed away her bangs and said in an almost disappointed voice, "I can tell that she wasn't willing to get a scar like you. Would you mind if I gave her one?"

He pulled her closer to him, with his wand drawn in one hand with his arm tucked under her chin while his other hand held up her bangs. Her hands were scrambling to pull him away from her neck. Harry and I ran forward but the girl acted faster.

She sent her leg forward to build momentum and sent it straight between Draco's legs. He dropped to his knees instantly and she whipped around and sent a kick flying in his face. That sent him howling to the floor.

Her voice grew threatening as she said, "Do that ever again and I will kill you. And I don't need a scar."

She backed away to her cart and her eyes widened momentarily. She then frantically pulled her hair over back her shoulders. I thought it was odd how she acted and how Neville's eyes were still wide.

She quickly picked up her bags and stowed them into the smaller suitcase. Luna placed a hand on the girl's left shoulder and the girl jumped.

Luna pulled back her hand and then said in her dreamy voice, "Lucy, you're bleeding." I looked to Luna's hand and red blood was standing out brightly against Luna's pale skin.

Lucy waved it off and said, "Not a problem. I'll be fine. What did you want to say to me before we were rudely interrupted? I hope he wasn't a friend of yours."

Hermione smirked, "If 'friend' means 'we hate his guts for making fun of us' then yes, he was a 'friend'."

I then said, "You have some real courage attacking him like that."

She grinned. "I really don't like people thinking I'm a trannie." She turned to Harry and said, "I guess you are who I was mistaken for."

He nodded and extended his hand, "Harry Potter."

She tilted her head, "So you're the person on the sheet. One second." She dove into the small suitcase and pulled out a small bag that said 'England Genetics and DNA'. I raised an eyebrow and looked to Hermione. She shrugged and we looked back to Lucy.

She had a sheet in her hands that had a picture of Harry. She handed it to him and said, "I was adopted as a baby and I decided I wanted to see if I had any living relatives since… well, I just turned sixteen." She then pulled out three other sheets. "I'm guessing these Dursely people don't like you very much?"

Harry snorted, "What tipped you off?"

She huffed dramatically, "Well, I went up to their door a few weeks ago and they screamed and shouted when I mentioned I was there because of you. I didn't even get to tell them that I was there because my DNA matched theirs, most specifically yours."

"How specifically?" Hermione questioned.

"An exact match. Harry, my name is Senadette Lucy-Petunia Cartwright- Potter, though I'm in the process of changing it to Lucy Susan Potter, and I'm your identical twin sister. Call me Sully."


	2. Hermione's POV

Double Potter: Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

"You're Harry's twin sister?" A voice mumbled.

I looked back to see Draco swaggering unsteadily to his feet. Lucy had just kicked him, hard, in his nuts a few minutes ago. I was shocked he was able to stand because Lucy had also hit him in the face barely a few seconds after hitting him in his nuts. He dropped to his knees as his balance failed miserably.

He cursed hoarsely, "I will get you for this."

Lucy scrunched her nose sarcastically and commented, "Yeah, you do that. _After_ you can stand straight." She raised her leg and Draco rapidly crawled backwards. She turned back and smiled, "I'm guessing that he's not the brightest."

I nodded and Ron nudged me, "She is, not him. He would be brighter if he wasn't so anti-Muggle like the rest of his blasted pureblood family."

Lucy raised her eyebrows and said, "You lost me at Muggle."

Harry frowned in confusion, "Surely you've been told about Muggles." She shook her head. "Do you know where you are going?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. But there was no explanation that came with the letter. Just a list of supplies of which I have half of and a letter saying that I have to meet the Headmaster and get 'Sorted' as soon as the train arrives at Hogwarts. Not a thing about the lingo or how to understand five years of magic in a month."

I asked, "Do you at least have a wand?"

She didn't answer because the train's whistle blew. We all grabbed our bags and hopped into the train. As soon as we found a cabin, I asked her the question again.

She shook her head. "But it hasn't stopped me from doing it."

Luna tilted her head. "You can do wand- less magic?"

"I guess." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I've never had a wand but I have noticed that being ambidextrous doesn't help with figuring out how to do magic. Like I can do the portal thing with my right hand and I can use my left hand to do… not really sure what it does exactly but it never works well and I can take over people's minds. And I know you are about to ask why I didn't do that to Draco. It only works with direct eye contact."

Harry then asked, "How come you were informed six years after I was?"

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe you were more of a priority than me. The Boy Who Lived sounds like an important title. And the scar thing makes you some kind of hero I suppose. I really don't know. I'm pretty sure that there was a good reason that I will learn from the Headmaster."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure that you will be just fine."

She looked away and pulled something out of her satchel. It was a book, Muggle I decided by the cover. I asked her, "Did you get your books and your robes?"

She shook her head. "No. They gave my family directions but only I could enter and I was utterly confused when I got shoved out of a store when I asked what the big deal was with all of the wanted signs. They looked at me like they though I was crazy."

Luna murmured dreamily, "I'm used to that. You ignore it after a while."

Harry and Ron snickered and I had to let a smile spread across my face too. Luna was definitely the weirdest girl at our school. She was always given odd looks and I had to admit, they were rightfully deserved. Crumpled Snorklacks or whatever she called them, didn't exist and that was just the beginning of the long list of things that I thought she was crazy about. I looked back to Lucy and I noticed that something was off with her.

Lucy's eyes were glazed over and she had put down her book. Her left hand had a wand that I recognized to be my own. She transferred it to her right hand and she used it like a pen. She wrote, 'Diagon Alley, Fifth Store, England'. She dropped my wand and her hands moved to create an oval and she punched the air softly. A glimpse of something outside of the train immediately appeared. A hand went to her temple and the glimpse disappeared. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

She then said, "That's weird. I've never done that before."

I asked her angrily, "Why did you steal my wand?"

Lucy looked at me strangely. "What?"

Ron asked worriedly, "Do you not remember what you just did?"

Lucy looked back to her book. "No. All I remember is that my mind went hazy and blackness choked me out of my own headspace. And that laugh… Ugh. Scary."

I watched as she fingered the page she was on for a moment before closing it shut. She put it back in her satchel and pulled out a sketchbook. I watched as she flipped through the pages and settled on a picture of a grand castle. It was half finished but it looked a lot like an accurate drawing of Hogwarts.

Harry asked her, "Have you ever seen Hogwarts, Lucy?"

She nodded. "Through a portal. I just wrote 'Hogwarts, England' and it found it instantly."

I questioned, "How did you do that without a wand?"

She shrugged, "Simple. I don't need a wand to do it. I just need a functioning right hand. I 'write' where I want to go and then it goes on from there to shaping the portal. I make it small at first to peek at where I'm going. Just so I won't go splat on some car's windshield when I write the wrong thing."

I laughed and she smiled. Ron then asked, "Are you sure about the bleeding thing, Lucy? That it's nothing?"

Lucy nodded and she replied in a calm voice, "Totally. And call me Sully. I've been called many things but Sully applies to all of me. And it is a pretty funny monster from that Pixar movie."

Harry then said, "Okay, Sully. Are you sure that he didn't hit you or something? Can you show me the spot where it's bleeding?"

Her eyes widened and I just barely saw her gulp. "It might be the remnant of some red streaks I had a few months ago. Me and all my friends got those for a drug free campaign I started during the spring. I decided it would be best to wash it out."

Neville, who I didn't notice was still sitting with us, said, "Speaking of your friends, Sully, did you tell them about you going to Hogwarts?"

Sully shook her head. "Nope. I sensed that a magic school might want discretion so I told them I was going to St. Lucille's Private School in Ireland. Faraway and completely obsolete. I even made a bunch of websites saying that it existed."

I nodded in approval. "Smart but seems a bit excessive."

Her lips pursed comically and she laughed nervously. "You haven't met my friends. If you do, I will feel sorry for you. They ask about everything. And they know that I'm different. They just don't know how different. They think that I'm an amateur magician not a witch. Thank God that they aren't perceptive. Snaps have much more power than you think."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Snaps?"

Sully nodded slowly. "Yeah, snaps. I can snap my fingers and whatever I was just thinking about appears. Like the time Peony was talking about a flower she just saw when we were ten and then I snapped my fingers and it was the exact same flower. Crazy."

I heard a whistle blow and we immediately got off the train. Sully was immediately waved over by Professor McGonagall and she waved us good bye. We were about to start walking towards Hogwarts when I noticed that Neville was still unusually pale.

"Neville, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

He stammered in a whisper, "There was a reason she covered up her neck so quickly. She has the Dark Mark symbol on her neck. And it started bleeding right after she beat up Draco."


	3. Lucy's POV

Meeting the Head Master

Lucy's POV

It was my first day and I was already in the principal's office.

Or as the _fancy_ people here called him, the Headmaster.

Either way, it would have been a bad thing if it weren't because I was new.

I was led to his office by an older woman. In my experience, older ladies were usually nicer to young girls like me but this lady just stared at my face.

A lot of people had been doing that today.

Mainly because I was the twin sister of Harry Potter, who was apparently some kind of hero around here. I never guessed that we would live such different lives.

I thought that maybe he would be a book nerd or something and I would be the majorly famous sister since, I actually was famous.

I still am famous since I dance with the Royal English Conservatory of Dance, the best dance company in all of London, in all of England, the British Isles and in all of Europe.

And the better part, I'm the lead dancer of it. The Superior of the Company.

Best title EVER.

And I hold a record for holding it so long. Before I had come, it changed yearly, sometimes monthly. But now, I have been holding my spot of Superior in the Junior Company for eleven years and two years on the Professional Company.

I looked by to the elderly woman again. She looked extremely familiar but I honestly couldn't place her face. I shook it off and she led me into Professor Dumbledore's office. She quickly left after he dismissed her and it was only me and him left in the room.

I felt like squirming but I kept still. He was giving me a calculating look and he said, "Hello, my name is…"

"Albus Dumbledore." I said before I could bite my tongue. _'Shoot.'_ I thought.

His eyes widened. "Yes. Who did you hear that from?"

"You." I cringed. It was the second time I had used magic on someone I hadn't meant to. I did it to that annoying little lady in pink that was screaming at me last week.

I was at the Ministry of Magic for a trial that I had been told about in the mail. It was blaming me for misusing magic and a bunch of other confusing crap.

Apparently, that little lady didn't like my family because she started screaming how I was a menace like my twin brother, Harry, who I still hadn't met.

I just wanted her to shut up so badly so I stood up and held her by her collar when she neared me.

She was about to pull out her wand on me but I had a trick up my sleeve that didn't let her.

I merely peered at her over my glasses and visualized her mind. Orderly and strict without any discord.

I quickly gained access into her mind and did what I wanted. I set fire mentally to everything I saw and pushed away anything that I felt trying to stop me. I imagined myself setting free the fury that was building up in me against her and it happened.

Wreaking havoc was a specialty of mine and her uptight brain was trying to fight against me with everything it had.

Which was, unsurprisingly, a lot.

Normally, I could do this kind of thing without really thinking and without anyone noticing. But I wasn't usually angry when I did it.

Soon, I popped out with a snap going off in my mind. I then heard her screaming which was even more annoying. It was even more annoying that that moronic, fluffy pink sweater that she was wearing that day.

I shook my head and concentrated back on the Headmaster.

He apparently knew that I wasn't paying attention because he hadn't been speaking. When he caught my attention again, he asked. "Are you a psychic, Lucy?"

I shrugged. "I'm a mind reader, able to control anything with my body, and able to make things appear from out of nowhere. I guess you could call that being psychic. But I thought you could do that with magic?"

He nodded his head, not saying a word but I could tell he was impressed. He spoke up again. "It is possible but not many have a gift like yours. I hardly noticed when you slipped in." I guessed he was referring to me going into his mind. "Do you have all of your supplies?"

I shook my head. My trip to 'Diagon Alley' had been totally unsuccessful, mainly because I had been living under a rock in their world for sixteen years. With all of the people being under super cautious measures, I felt really odd with all of the funny looks.

He nodded again, this time in understanding. "It is usually hard to adapt to a new world that you never knew existed. Your brother had a hard time as well but I think that you will do fine."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I couldn't just walk into class with nothing. That would be worse than being the new girl. "Is there anytime when I can get the supplies?"

"I have some books that you can borrow for this week and there is a spare cauldron that I can get from Professor Slughorn without too much fuss. But there is a trip to Hogsmeade planned this weekend and I think that I could take you and your brother to Diagon Alley for the day. Would you mind terribly if Miss Granger joined us? She informed me that she ran low on her potion stocks and the ingredient she needs is only sold in Diagon Alley."

I opened my mouth and quickly closed it. Hermione was okay but she got really freaked when I spotted her on my way to this room. My hand flew to my neck subconsciously even though I knew that my hair was perfectly hiding my scar.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?"

"Um… I think it might be best to inform you that my brother and I are more alike than you know. Or anyone else, including Harry."

"What way would that be, Lucy?" He asked curiously.

"We both have scars that we hide. Mine is a lot scarier than his, though." I ran my fingers through the tips of my hair nervously.

I tried to avoid showing my scar but sometimes it slipped out from underneath my hair.

Such as earlier this day at the train station.

After I scuffled with that guy earlier, my hair got into a mess and it slid off of my shoulder, exposing my scar to Neville Longbottom. He never stopped looking at me funny and I noticed that Hermione was giving me that same frightened and worried look too. I heard a soft knocking in my head.

It was from the Headmaster, signaling that he wanted me to say what I was thinking.

I snapped out of my headspace and I hesitated pulling back my hair but I pushed away the fear. I slid my dark brown hair in my hand and tossed it off of my left shoulder, exposing the scar.

It had dried blood on it, slightly blurring the outline of it but it was still clear enough for him to tell what it was.

It was a skeleton like face with a serpent tongue. There was a flower- like birthmark under it that it sometimes saw in my newborn pictures but the scar was directly over it.

When it was really clean, I could sometimes make out the petals from underneath it but they were smudged by my dried blood.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and I covered it again. "See?" I said. "Scary. Harry got lucky with his lightning bolt but this thing…"

"Lucy," He said. "That isn't just a scar." My eyebrows rose. "That is the mark of a very bad man. A man who has killed many people and has tried to kill your brother many times."

My shoulders slumped. That was the worst news I had ever heard. It was even worse than when I heard that my company partner decided to cut down on his hours to focus on his diploma.

He then said comfortingly. "Don't worry. He doesn't know who you are. I highly doubt that you are too recognizable."

I lifted a single eyebrow and snorted softly. "I would think about that again."

It was his turn to be shocked. "Is there something that you have done that would be recognized here?"

I shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know. Does the wizard world pay attention to ballet companies?"

He gave me a curious look and I explained. "I dance with the Royal English Conservatory of Dance and I'm the Superior. The best dancer in all of the company. That might get me recognized. Not much but just maybe. I would have no idea."

"In this case, he just might. As for your house, you will be put into Gryffindor with Harry. You are dismissed Lucy." I stood up and was about to walk out the door when he said, "Be careful and watch your back, Lucy. He may one day target you."

_That was __really__ comforting to hear that. Great. Someone already wants me stuck in a coffin and I haven't even started my classes yet. I definitely live an amazing life. Well liked and normal don't apply to me anymore. Not like they ever really did though, _I thought_._


	4. Draco's POV

Flashbacks of the Past

Draco's POV

I was walking down the hallway when I heard footsteps start behind me. I stopped and turned around.

It was Harry's sister, Lucy. I cringed and hoped she wasn't here to injure me again. I had lost consciousness when she swung her leg at my face. I had come back when she said that she was Harry's twin. I could tell I had interrupted the conversation when she threatened to kick me again. My legs were still hurting from her lashing out.

I felt her breath warm my neck as she hissed, "Fancy seeing you again,_ Jeremy Abbott_."

My vision blurred and I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't have heard her right. She couldn't know that side of me. No one knew Jeremy Abbott and I kept it that way.

She couldn't know unless… "Senadette Cartwright?" I asked.

She nodded, drawing her hand up my arm. I squirmed uncomfortably under her touch. "I used to be her but I'm changing it. Senadette was the name I was given by my first adoptive mother. I hated her and she hated me so I'm changing my name to my original name, Lucy."

My mind swam. This couldn't be that little girl that I had danced with. It just couldn't. I had been dancing ballet since I turned ten and I had been stuck in a professional company after my teachers recommended me to do it.

I had been called Jeremy Abbott because almost all of the girls there were from wizard families and my father didn't necessarily _approve _of me dancing ballet. I had learned a bit from watching the various ballets I had been forced to attend and the videos my mother had persistently insisted on showing me. It had paid off because soon I was dancing in a highly praised and recognized company.

The girl I remembered vividly was the best girl there, Senadette Cartwright. We were in the younger company because of our ages, ten at the time, and we were the best of the youngest but she was better than all of us combined.

With her amazingly flawless dance skills, she wowed our teachers and fellow students and was offered a spot in the Professional Company multiple times because she danced with excellent technique and great stage presence.

She knew every step by heart and she was often the inspiration for much of the dances. The Junior Company was lucky to have her and they knew it so that's why they wanted to bump her up to professional company.

However, she didn't want to be stuck in an older generation she didn't understand and she stayed with our age group. The company wasn't especially happy about that but they took advantage of her being with our level.

She was in every single dance, save a few beginner and intermediate classes, and she was the main focus of it.

Always in the front and often the girl who did all the cool tricks.

I was right there next to her, being one of the best out of the few males, taking her through lifts and the later pas de deux. I used to be shy around her and it often impaired my dancing abilities compared to her but she had eventually gotten me to be comfortable with her and we actually had fun doing the dances.

We had dated for a while when we turned thirteen and I always kept it in the back of my mind that she looked a lot like Harry but I knew that she wouldn't understand the reference.

When I became a fifth year, we kind of fell apart because I didn't dance as much as I decided to actually try at learning how to be better than Potter and she was in the professional company by then. We had never broken up but it was noticeable that we weren't nearly as close.

That's when Peony Smith, or Pansy Parkinson, started hitting on me much more noticeably.

She danced at the company as well but she was rarely there when I was. If I ever did see her, it was at the dress rehearsals and I usually was in stage makeup which made me look significantly different. Pansy didn't know I was the guy dancing up front with the prima ballerina and I hoped that Lucy wasn't going to blackmail me about it.

"What do you want, Sena?" I growled.

"Nothing but an explanation." She replied cheerily.

I moaned. This was going to be great.

She ignored my protest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked since I was confused as to what she wanted.

"That you could do magic. You knew from the other girls that I was able to do some kind of magic or whatever."

"I thought that they were exaggerating. I never saw you do it."

"You could have asked."

"You wouldn't have done it, Sena." I reasoned.

"It's Sully or Lucy, not Sena." She corrected me. "I probably would have. I was head over heels for you." She paused. "Sorry, I was head over heels for _Jeremy Abbott_, not _Draco Malfoy_."

"There's not that much of a difference." I replied. "Just a few facts kept separate." I used her own words that she had said to me while we were dating.

She smirked. "You sound like me."

She ran her finger across my cheek and I could feel goose bumps rise on my skin. She had always been unusually good at intimidating people, mostly because they became scared out of their wits whenever she came close.

I remembered from watching her that she could get a girl who was off count to quit within minutes. She had nearly gotten Pansy/ Peony to quit but she was kicked out for missing a major rehearsal. It was the year of the Yule Ball, which I had missed to go to the rehearsal. I didn't know if Pansy had joined again and I was about to ask Lucy about it but I decided that it wasn't the right time or place.

I decided to shift the topic. "Don't let Umbridge hear you say that."

She laughed and lifted up my chin so that I looked her straight in the eye. "How do you know about that?"

"I was there." I replied. "You were on trial for misuse of magic last week. I was there looking for something to do and I happened to walk in on your trial. I saw you take over her mind. Quite frightening for the Ministry Members that were watching you."

A small, flat smile crept onto her lips. I couldn't tell if it was a smirk or worry but she then threw me off with her answer. "I don't even remember doing it. All I remember is thinking about how much I wished that she would shut her trap and die in a fluffy pink hole, to match her sweater."

I laughed and she smirked, her odd expression from moments before disappearing.

She continued, "I didn't understand half of what she was saying. Muggles, the Ministry, bearing and displaying disapproved symbols, inducing violence and a bunch of other nonsense. She was about to say something about how this was brought on by bad parenting and how genetics passed onto me and that my family was a big, writhing mess of trouble. A bunch of random, senseless crap that she was making up to make me look bad. I didn't even know that I was doing magic."

"Really? You never guessed at all?"

"Never. I thought it was like my dancing, something that I could do naturally."

"I never knew." I said before I could stop myself.

"And I didn't either. Just like I didn't know who I was and I didn't really know who you were."

"Sena, please."

"No. This is a really odd situation and…" She trailed off, her voice growing soft.

"Well," I started. "Where do we stand?"

"I obviously didn't know you and you obviously didn't know me. There's not much more to it. Since we didn't really know each other, we are going to act like we don't. Problem fixed." Lucy reasoned.

"So our lives together never happened?"

"I'm not saying that. Senadette Cartwright and Jeremy Abbott had lives together. Lucy Potter and Draco Malfoy haven't."

She swept my platinum blonde hair out of my eyes, a gesture that would have been considered caring from anyone else but with her it meant that she was pushing away your mask to examine what was hiding underneath.

She looked at me through her black framed glasses with her cruelly indistinguishable eyes that made me almost think that it was Harry staring me down, not her.

Her hand rested on my cheek as I could feel myself burning up with a bright red blush that would soon probably make me look like I got sunburned. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly and then she back away.

No explanation and not a sound were left in her wake.

I merely watched her as she walked down toward Flitwick's room, wondering what could possibly be going through Lucy's mind.

I knew what was running around my brain and coursing nervously through my veins. Lucy knew my dark little secret that no one in the school other than her knew and she knew that she could hold that against me in a heartbeat. But I still wondered curiously.

_What were those small facts that Senadette had been hiding and how different could Lucy be from herself?_

I hoped that it wouldn't be too drastic, seeing that Senadette would have held my hand through this and helped me see what was going on.

Lucy just went under my skin and pulled on the lost strings of my old life and told me that they weren't broken, just severely out of tune and twanged them back in place with a stinging needle.

And Senadette wouldn't have purposely hurt me but Lucy had.

I could only wish for the best as I knew that time didn't always pass according to what was planned. I hadn't planned on seeing her again and here she was, a witch and the sister of my worst enemy but still clutching a part of me that I kept to myself most of the time and showing me that she could still control me, whether I liked it or not.

At the moment, I was thinking that I may just in fact like this Lucy. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to let the whole school know that I danced to win her heart.

And the fact that Potter was her brother wouldn't help with that either, considering he hated me with a passion.

_Ah_, I thought sarcastically, _my life is so lovely. I'm in love with a girl who wouldn't hesitate to blackmail or kill me, her brother would love to kill me and I have no idea what to do._


	5. Pansy's POV

Drops of New Information

Pansy POV

I was eating dinner with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. It wasn't interesting and it was far from fun.

The only reason why I did it was to be closer to Draco. I had been crushing on him for years and he was just now paying any kind of attention to me. I thought that it was because of the fact that he might of had had a girlfriend during that time but he never talked about it.

I decided to crush on him when my other crush, Jeremy, a Muggle dancer, got a girlfriend three years ago. Her name was Senadette Cartwright and she was the Superior dancer at the Royal Conservatory of Dance. She was the best and I was always green with envy when she was around.

But when she left without a reason over the summer, I took my chance and ditched school whenever I could. I would use the Room of Requirement to go to London and then I worked with the other dancers to show the instructors that I could be the next Superior.

But a letter had arrived from Senadette and she apparently explained why she couldn't attend to the company owners and she was still Superior and she still got paid huge sums of money.

She wasn't even there and she was better than me!

Ugh… I hated that little bitch.

But I did have to admit that she was much better than me.

And I could have sworn that she was a witch by the way she was able to perform magic around us. She made a flower appear from nowhere and she could make things float without even trying. I tried bringing it up once but she had no idea what I was talking about.

I bopped myself out of my headspace and tuned into Draco's conversation. Or should I say, Goyle and Crabbe ridiculing Draco for getting hit in the nuts by the new girl.

But Draco ignored them and picked at his food. The other boys eventually lost interest and at their food quickly with great gusto.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the entrance of the Great Hall. I saw a little hawk fly in carrying a large load of bags.

I watched the hawk as it dragged the bags over to the Gryffindor table on dropped it on top of Lucy, the new girl who happened to be Harry Potter's twin sister. The bags landed on Harry as well since he was right next to her and soon even more bags started piling as more birds entered in the same manner.

Momentarily, Harry and Lucy were buried under a heap of plastic bags. I saw Lucy pop out from under them and open one.

It held a shiny, white, feathered costume that I recognized.

It was the costume of Odette, the lead role of the company production of Swan Lake that was held by Senadette Cartwright. From here, I couldn't tell exactly what it was but I could guess that it was probably the bodice of the costume.

Soon, the little hawk returned carrying a jumbo- sized pizza shaped plastic bag. My eyes widened.

It was tutu bag.

There was no reason for a girl like Lucy to have that many bags that were presumably filled with costumes and to have a tutu bag brought to her unless…

"Senadette?" I said under my breath.

Draco asked, "What?"

I was about to create a lie to tell him since he didn't know that I danced but soon that same little hawk threw a very large bag at his head.

The force of the impact caused Draco to fall backwards and off of his chair.

Lucy looked over and I saw her jaw drop.

I thought it was from surprise since the little hawk soon landed on her arm but I saw her smiling.

I looked back to Draco, who had opened the bag. It had a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of pants. I raised an eyebrow and he shoved it back inside the bag. He got off the floor and picked up the hulking bag. I heard him mumbling about how he was going to kill somebody once he got back to London as he walked out of the Great Hall.

I looked back to Lucy, who was levitating her bags, which I estimated to be nearly a hundred since that's how many dances that Senadette did per year. She levitated them, all, I noticed, without a wand and got them all in an orderly line and walked out of the Great Hall, the bags following obediently behind her.

I saw Draco shoot a deadly glance her way and she stuck out her tongue. He reached for his wand but Lucy whiplashed him with her line of bags.

The force knocked him out a window and I heard him scream. Lucy's bags dropped and she rushed to the window.

Moments later, Draco was back with torn robes, a ripped plastic bag and safe inside of Hogwarts with Lucy standing by him. However, Snape and Slughorn didn't look too happy to see either of them. I could hear them all bickering from my seat at the end but it was strained.

"That girl," Snape began. "Is a menace just like her brother."

"And who are you to judge me, sir? I did that because this is the second time that he has pulled his wand on me today." Lucy said in her defense.

"Really?" Professor Slughorn asked. "When was the other time?"

"This morning." Lucy answered. "I was at the station talking to Neville and Luna was about to tell me something when Draco came over and mistook me for Harry attempting to be a girl."

"And you kicked me in the nuts!" Draco commented angrily.

"Because you were threatening to put a scar on my forehead! I did it in self defense!"

"Really, Sena? Or was it revenge for me not coming back?" Draco challenged.

"Always the same with you, isn't it? Everything has to be about you! You're turning into Stacy!" She yelled back.

"No, Sena. Everything was about _you_. The best in the company and the leader of everything. That's something that you and your brother share other than your looks. Your need for attention."

"Why would I need more attention? It only causes more pressure! I had to know every step, every count and remember hundreds of little details! And I still have to know!"

"What! Why?"

"Because my contract doesn't expire until I turned twenty four. Then I get a new, shorter contract and keep dancing. Eventually they will offer me a teaching spot and I will still be with the company."

"All about the company with you isn't it, Sena? You never wanted to have a real life! All your life has ever been was dancing!"

"And all your life has been was lies, _JeTyAbo_! Or should I call you _Draco_ now?" She yelled, obviously hitting a soft spot because Draco looked close to crying.

"Don't you dare pretend like you haven't kept your own secrets, _SeLuPeCar_!" Draco said, hitting her right back with what she had just done to him.

Okay, scratch being close to crying. He was definitely pissed and so was she.

"And don't you pretend that I never lived my life! I threw myself at dance because everything before that was going to scar me more than this stupid thing on my neck!" Lucy shouted.

"Enough, both of you!" Professor Slughorn yelled over them. "Now what in the world are you talking about Lucy?"

Lucy lifted up the left side her hair to show them something on her neck I couldn't see.

The professors paled and Draco looked away. "You see! It's been like that since I was a baby! The first adoptive mother I had disowned me because of this and I'm treated like a leper here by Longbottom and Granger because of this! What in all of the hell can it possibly mean that I can't put my hair up in peace?"

Professor Snape said in a voice so low that I could hardly make out what he was saying. "It's…"

And then the voices picked up around me and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I cursed.

It quieted down after a few seconds and I could hear him again. "If you ask your brother about it in private later tonight, he can explain it better."

"I'm guessing by the name that he isn't a good person." Lucy said in a wavering voice. The professors nodded and Draco nodded as well. "I'm guessing worse than Hitler?"

Draco answered her. "A lot worse. He has started…"

And then I couldn't hear him again. Soon I could hear once more.

"As public but everyone knows his name and everyone knows what that means. It would be like putting a…"

I was really hating how it kept on coming in and out but I was glad for the brief snatches I could hear. "And walking into a peace conference if you show that to anyone here. They would be afraid of you, run away from you or kill you."

I then saw Dumbledore approach them and he placed Lucy's hair back over her shoulder. "I would caution you to be careful with that as well Lucy. You may both go back to dorms now." He talked with the teachers but I couldn't hear them anymore, no matter how hard I tried.

After they finished talking, he walked over to me and whispered, "It is not a good trait to eavesdrop on private matters, Miss Parkinson."

I felt myself blush bright red and he walked away, apparently satisfied that I knew that he knew that I was eavesdropping on the teachers, Draco and Lucy.

But this wasn't going to be the end since I was dying to know what that was all about.


	6. Hermione's POV 2

Shall We Dance?

Hermione's POV

It was Defense against Dark Arts class and I wasn't looking forward to the lesson plan.

Originally, we were going to learn about how to defend against hostile creatures but Professor Snape announced that he had changed the lesson plan.

We were going to learn how to fight without our wands. Not wand less magic but hand to hand combat.

I looked back to Harry and Lucy and she was writing something on a piece of parchment and she passed it to him. He read it quickly and wrote something back.

Apparently Snape noticed because he asked, "What are the two of you so excited about?"

Lucy put out her sweetest voice and said, "I was just wondering the type of hand to hand combat. Street, brawl, defense, martial art, or pressure point."

Snape was silent for a moment and he answered, "Brawl. Would you care to demonstrate for the class, Miss Potter?"

"I would love to. But who would I brawl against?"

"Mister Malfoy, you seem equally interested in this assignment so why don't you brawl with Miss Potter?"

I snickered. Draco had been chatting with Crabbe and Goyle and he seemed flustered by what Snape had said.

He briefly looked to Lucy and said, "I think I would rather not."

"No, I insist. I won't kill you." Lucy assured him.

"I doubt it." He grumbled but he reluctantly followed the Professor's orders. Snape cleared the space and Lucy and Draco stood a few feet away from each other.

Lucy threw a punch and Draco caught it but he didn't avoid her kick to his legs. It knocked him flat on his back and Lucy stood over him.

"Done." She stated.

"Not a chance, Sena." Draco mumbled.

He rose back to his feet and threw a hard hit to her stomach. Lucy doubled over but she kept out of Draco's reach.

She then let out a flurry of kicks and punches that Draco hadn't expected.

As Draco recovered, he sent a forceful punch at Lucy's head. She narrowly dodged it and it grazed the air instead. She nimbly got behind him and pushed him down by the center of his back with a swift kick.

He rolled to the ground and out of her way. His leg then shot out and hit her in the spine. I heard her curse and she crawled away from him and got back to her feet.

He then walked closer to her and said, "The pretty little doll doesn't want to get hurt, does she?"

"Nope." She answered slyly. "Snake waiting for her prey."

She sent out two punches, one to his throat and the other to his nose. He turned away from her and she whipped him with a hard kick to his backbone.

He fell flat to the ground and she knelt down. "You really have to be determined to take me down. You're just pissed."

Snape ran over to them and said, "Ten points from both Houses and I want both of you to go to the nurse. Any word from Filch that you have been fighting and it will be fifty."

He helped Malfoy to his feet and Lucy kept her distance, walking out the door quickly.

I couldn't help but wonder what they would do when they weren't under supervision.

I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy wasn't going to be alive in the morning but I was going to be surprised if Lucy calmed down and stopped being violent. I hardly knew her but I knew that girls didn't fight like that from just being a girl.

Something taught her to fight like that and I was dying to know what.

She may be Harry's sister but there is no way that they act the same in anyway possible.


	7. Draco's POV 2

Healing through Movements

Draco's POV

"You just _love_ beating the living crap out of me, don't you?" I asked Lucy.

She was the reason why I had a bloody nose, an aching body, a heat pad on my legs and the worst headache in the world. She was also the reason why I really wished that I hadn't been so mean to her brother.

I knew I had a crush on her but I also knew that she was violent. And I knew why she was the way she was.

She had been adopted as a child, disowned and put into foster care for three months. During those three months, she lived in some of the worst places imaginable.

You would think that the government wouldn't allow killers and addicts to care for children but you would be wrong. Or Lucy was just really unlucky when she was five.

The first foster home had a money launder as the parent and he was a drunk. She only spent two weeks there but she told me that she sometimes still had nightmares about it. She remembered that the other children had knives with them and that an older child had once run it close to her throat. That was when she begged to be moved.

The second home was no better, seeing that it belonged to a drug addict. It was the reason why she was completely and utterly against any kind of foreign liquid and why she refused to take pills. She had been slightly lucky because they were pill abusers, not smokers. If they had been, she wouldn't have the respiratory stamina to dance as much as she did. But they did sometimes create their own substances and Lucy stayed outside for days while they were doing it. She was there for four weeks before she decided that she wanted to leave and find someplace that she wouldn't be scared that a cure for a common cold was misplaced in the medicine cabinet of 'vitamins'.

The third was better but still not a good family, considering that they were bank robbers. Luckily, Lucy only stayed with them for a week because soon the police busted them and sent them to jail. Unfortunately, that meant that Lucy was off to another strange home.

The fourth was worse, an abuser. She stayed there for four days before calling to say that she wanted to leave. Her wish was granted and she was moved.

The fifth, twelve kids including Lucy were jam packed into a tiny little house with two working parents. The older children, being everyone else since the next youngest was seven, were very 'creative' in a way that would make most people run. They taught her how to open locks, steal wallets, kill and how to use a knife.

But they taught her one thing that she kept with her. They taught her how to fight and how to stay alive and win while doing it. She claimed to have forgotten how to do the other things but she never forgot how to brawl and win. She stayed only two weeks but they gave her lessons that changed her view on life.

The sixth, drunks and very hard ones at that. She stayed there for a few weeks, the entire time hiding from the father's destructive wrath and the mother's drunken states. She soon asked to be moved and she traveled to a new home.

But with the seventh home, she had gotten lucky. The newly wed couple, Will and Noel Lovett, became her permanent parents, becoming her second adoptive parents. They loved her on the spot and they adopted her less than a month after she was placed in their care. She was their first and last foster child and she was their only child. She had always told me about how grateful she was to be their child and how she couldn't imagine having a better family.

But the very first home that she had been adopted at had been the one that scarred her the most. It was the Cartwrights, Jonathan and Caroline. Jonathan had been happy to adopt Lucy and he loved her with all his heart.

But his wife, Caroline Josephina Cartwright nee Hollow, hadn't shared the same feelings.

The reason why was because she was suffering severe postpartum depression since she had just had a baby but it had miscarried. But her problems went deeper than that Lucy had explained. She had severe mood swings that often caused her to feel strong emotions toward Lucy.

Those emotions were of murdering her.

On multiple occasions, Jonathan would come home to find his adoptive daughter soaking wet or scalding red. Caroline had tried to drown her, throw her out windows, burn her in fires and many other horrible things.

But something kept Lucy alive and that made Caroline go even more mentally unstable than before.

Caroline had always called her 'the devil child' because after all of the attempts on her life, eighteen by the time she was three and twenty seven by the time she was five, she was still alive.

One day, shortly before Lucy or Senadette at the time turned five, Jonathan was forced to go away for two months for an important business trip.

He was reluctant to leave her with his wife but he had no choice but to hope for the best.

Three days after Jonathan Cartwright left for his business trip, Senadette was gone. Caroline had gone to the adoption agency, forged Jonathan's signature and gave up Senadette. She was put into foster care with only the pictures and boxes that had been given to the Cartwrights when they adopted her and she disappeared from the Cartwright's lives.

When Jonathan returned home, Lucy said that he must have suspected the worst because she later received a notification when she turned seven that the Cartwrights were divorced.

She told me about the letters that she received from a mental asylum each year on her birthday, begging her to come 'home', written in Caroline's hand. She never answered them.

She held a deep resentment for Caroline in her heart and all of the violence and bad deeds that she had been exposed to as a young child. She didn't do the same as what she had witnessed but she did have some issues with her temper, the mildest and only side effect on her mental state.

"No. But I do hate it when people think about my past." She replied with a sigh.

She had an ice pack on her stomach where I had hit her and she moved it off to lie on the bed next to mine. She plopped herself down and shifted the pack back onto her stomach.

"Sorry. It's something to keep my mind off of the bruises that are already forming." I apologized.

"Ha. I'm not going to have abs for a month with how bad this is hurting."

"I'm not going to be able to walk. Top that." I challenged.

"Can't but I can give myself a pat on the back. Too bad if you do the same for yours, your spine will hurt for days." She retorted, laughing at my pain.

"Good news." The nurse chimed, walking in to the hospital wing. "Nothing that either of you did to each other was said to be committed with magic which makes the healing process faster but I do have to say that they are quite brutal. Surely she must have enchanted you to hurt yourself, Mister Malfoy?"

"I wish I could say that was true but Lucy here is quite the fighter. Much better than her brother." I answered.

"Thanks, you flatter me Draco. But you need to brush up on your skills, seeing as I only have one major area of pain and you have pain…" Her voice trailing off, begging for a sarcastic reply to match it.

"Everywhere, thank you. If I can walk straight tonight, I will be surprised." I shot back.

"Okay. You both can leave but I would caution you two not to commit to rigorous motion for a few days." The nurse interrupted. She held out three bottles, one for me and two for Lucy. "These are to help with the pain. Take one a day and report back here in two weeks if you still have pain."

"Is there a reason why I have two bottles?" Lucy asked.

"For your anatomy." The nurse replied. "The orange pills are to make sure that your reproductive area is still unaffected by the blow. Both of your green pills are for the pain."

She then pulled out two hunks of chocolate and handed them to us. Lucy looked strangely at it as we walked down the hospital wing with our bottles and I frowned curiously and then I remembered.

I nudged her as we went out the door, "Don't worry. I doubt that she would lace it. It's another thing for the pain."

"Candy can work wonders but I doubt that it's that good." She snorted.

"Just eat the candy. You won't gain a pound with your metabolism."

"True, but I still don't like candy from strangers. And I find it odd about those orange pills. Tad bit 'TMI' in front of you."

"Since when have you been stopped by 'TMI', Sena? You were practically the reason why they made it up."

"No, Trinity was. Peony was, as always, original. I will call her Oripeo until I die."

"Wow. You aren't going to give that up are you, Sena?"

"No. But please call me Lucy or Sully. I've had enough with different names."

"True. But you can never have enough of me, can you Sully?" I replied, gently pulling her closer to me and turning her so that she faced me.

"No. But you can't have enough of me either, Draco. And I don't have to question it." She kissed me on my lips briefly and whispered in my ear. "I guess this is where Lucy and Draco start their new lives together."

"Only if I'm lucky." I murmured back.

"You are and I am too." She hugged me and then she said. "I have to go. I hope I see you again soon." She blew a kiss back to me as she jogged off.

I could only imagine what was to come later when her brother noticed that I was looking at his sister. And one day I would ask her about that Mark on her neck, but not today. I just had to find out what it meant.


	8. Ron's POV 2

Early Morning of Trips

Ron's POV

I was walking down the hallway and into the common room when I saw Lucy through the door. She was in her Muggle clothes since there was a Hogsmeade trip later but I was surprised that she was up so early. It was five in the morning and the only reason I was up was because I couldn't sleep, mostly because I was totally confused on who I had a crush on.

I had a crush on Hermione but I sometimes thought about Lavender and now I was thinking an awful lot about Lucy. I knew it was wrong to have a crush on Harry's sister since he was my best friend and it would turn out badly if the relationship went south but it didn't stop me from thinking she was hot.

In the outfit she was wearing, she looked better than any supermodel I had ever seen.

She had large banded choker with an even larger blooming rose on the side around her neck with a metallic silver butterfly shaped clip in her wet hair. She had on a pink corset top with soft silver laces holding it together. Her skirt was long and looked like part of a ballet costume and multicolored with multiple hues of gold and pink blending in and standing out. She looked faultless and utterly gorgeous.

She definitely got the better end of the gene pool. Harry was good looking in his own right but he was nothing compared to Lucy.

I noticed she had a clipboard in her hands and a bunch of bags surrounding the chair. She was checking them off and using her magic to push them to her and away from her.

I stepped into the common room and I tripped. I made a large crushing sound and soon it sounded like a lot of air was being pressed out of something. I then realized that the entire common room was filled with heaps of dozens of plastic bags, all knee high.

She looked up from her clipboard and she peeked curiously at me, probably wondering what I was doing on the floor. I tried to get up but I lost my balance again and fell backwards and the same result happened again.

I heard her laughter bounce around the room and I saw her set down her clipboard.

She apologized to me, "I'm really sorry about this. I don't have enough room in my dorm to make sure that everything is here so I had to come in here. I really love dancing and the costumes are awesome but I hate doing inventory for myself."

I was shocked. "All of these bags are yours?"

She nodded. "It's over one-hundred bags of costumes that I will be using in my productions. The pile to the left of me is for Swan Lake. Next to that is the one for the Nutcracker and after that is the ballet version of Wicked and next to that, the pile you're standing in, is my costumes for the company recital. And there is the one that I am wearing now that is for the recital too."

I replied, flabbergasted. "How did you manage to afford all of these costumes?"

She shrugged. "I get paid fifteen thousand pounds a month during choreography season, twenty when it goes to rehearsal time madness season and thirty five when the three production months come."

"Dag." I uttered quietly.

"Yep. Now let me help you out of that. I need to make sure that you aren't crushing any of my accessories and I need to help you at least get to the other chair I have that is still free of bags."

She jumped out of her chair and waded through her knee deep bags toward me.

She was a few feet from me when she tripped. I caught her and pulled her up so that she was closer to me.

I hadn't realized how close I had brought her until I saw that her lips were sheer inches from mine. Our lips hovered and I could feel my heart telling me to kiss her but I hesitated.

This could lead down a lot of roads and that wouldn't be very good. The last time something like this happened, Hermione was mad at me for months. I pushed that aside and focused back on Lucy in my arms.

She was still slightly off balance and she was pushed against me for stability. I could hear her heartbeat and her emerald green eyes were looking straight into my sapphire blue eyes. I was held there, mesmerized by the intensity that they were concentrating on me with. I pulled her out of the bags and stood her straight and then I kissed her.

It wasn't like kissing Lavender, who was abundantly full of energy and more than happy to snog me. I could sense that something was wrong but it felt so right. I opened my eyes and I saw a shocked expression on Lucy's face. It was happy but with strange with worry.

I kissed her on her cheek and murmured into her ear, "Is it too soon, Sully?"

She nodded, "Yes and…"

"And what?"

"I already have a boyfriend, Ron."

I gently pulled away from her and looked at her firmly. That was why she looked worried.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You and Harry would never approve."

I chuckled. "As long as you aren't dating Malfoy, I think we will be fine. So who is it?"

Her face went white and she stammered, "You, you know…I, I think I will, um, tell you another time. See you later Ron."

She twirled her hand and the bags lifted up from under us. With her legs free, she walked away and out the door without another word.

I frowned. That was weird. She wouldn't have any reason to be so nervous unless…

"Good God." I said in revelation. "She's dating Draco."

I looked around for a chair and I saw four pamphlet books. They were for the various shows that she had mentioned. I picked up the first one, the Nutcracker. The front had a Nutcracker and various other Christmas time themes dotting its colorful cover.

I looked at the name of the studio and it said 'The Royal English Conservatory of Dance'.

She must be pretty good to be in that. I opened it and on the first page it had a picture of Lucy and a boy. She was in a tutu and some kind of tight fitting top and she was sitting on top of the boy.

Not like sitting on the floor but the boy was holding her up and they both were smiling. I couldn't make out the boy's face because Lucy's tutu was giving off a shadow that obscured his face but it looked somewhat familiar.

I looked to the bottom and I saw a title.

It said 'The Junior and Professional Company Superiors: Senadette L. Cartwright and Jeremy T. Abbott.'

"Superiors?" I wondered out loud. "What does that mean?"

I looked to the paragraphs below it and it showed that they were the best dancers of the Conservatory and they, as according to ballet tradition, were dubbed the Superiors of the Company. I scanned the boy's bio quickly and he had been dancing for six years.

'_That's a pretty long time to do something._' I thought. But then I looked at Lucy's bio and it said that she had been dancing for eleven years. '_Dag._'

I did the math. It said that they were both sixteen. So the boy had been doing it since he was ten and Lucy has been doing it since she was five. Lucy started really young and the boy not so young but I read more into their bios.

They both danced seventy hours a week each and they had been the Superiors together for six years but Lucy had been the female Superior for eleven years and it said 'she is the youngest girl to be ranked Superior on both the Junior and Professional Company sides and she has broken the record for being female Junior Superior as she has been Junior Superior for eleven years and she has been Professional Superior as well for two years.'

So they both had been Superiors pretty much since they started dancing. Impressive.

"_Dag_." I thought. _"I wonder if Harry can dance."_ I laughed. I had watched Harry try to 'cut a rug' many times and he failed miserably each time.

I looked to the other booklets and they contained most of the same information, save showing different dances.

I then heard Harry walk into the room and I showed him the pamphlets.

He lingered on the boy's face, saying, "He looks extraordinarily familiar but I just can't place it."

That brought me to voice what I had speculated about Lucy dating Draco.

"Not possible. Why would he date a girl that kicked him in the nuts? And why would Lucy go out with him? He threatened to scar her. If I was Lucy, I think I would know better than to be around Malfoy."

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe he spelled her."

"And she didn't notice?" He asked.

I speculated for a moment. "Well, she is new to magic and he is a sixth year wizard so she may not know the influence of magic yet and he took advantage of that."

When he didn't answer, I asked him, "Do you think that I'm right?"

"No," He said in reply. "I think that there is a really improbable chance of that happening but I'm going to talk to Malfoy anyway."


	9. Harry's POV

Warnings of Brotherly Intention

Harry's POV

I walked into the Great Hall where most of the school was gathering for breakfast. I quickly ate mine, keeping an eye on who was entering in the coming trickles of drowsy students. I then spotted who I was looking for and waved him over to my table.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco growled, taking a seat a few feet from me and grabbing a croissant.

"An answer to a question. Nothing more, Malfoy." I replied, keeping my voice even.

"What question?"

"Are you dating my sister?" I asked, not letting any emotions pass onto my face.

"That would be none of your business." He hissed menacingly.

"Oh, but it is, seeing as she is my sister and it's my brotherly duty to make sure she's not dating scumbags like you." I shot back.

"Drop it, Potter."

"So you are dating my sister?" I inquired.

"I said drop it, Potter. Or did your sister give you the short end of the brain pool?" His voice was getting angrier and he looked as though he was about to leave but I stopped him.

"I want you to stay away from Lucy, Malfoy."

"Why?" He asked in return, folding his arms.

"She's the only family I have and I'm not letting people like you destroy her like Voldemort destroyed my parents."

"Why would you expect me to hurt Sena?"

"Sully." I corrected. "Where did you get Sena from?" I asked him curiously.

"Nowhere. Why would you expect me to hurt her?"

"Because you are a Death Eater. Your entire family is and you wouldn't hesitate to kill her once you got her alone. And you have an unfair magical advantage over her, which you could easily exploit."

"You may think you know everything about me Potter but you know nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Just like you know nothing about Se… Sully. And she is probably better than you, considering she knocked me out of a window with her costume bags a few nights ago."

He walked away from me and out of the Great Hall, his croissant on a plate still untouched. I tapped at the table for a moment and then I realized something. He had head out of the Hall in the wrong direction. The Slytherin Tower was the other way and the way that Malfoy had headed was….

"The Gryffindor dorms." I murmured under my breath.

I quickly got up and headed back for the dorms, hoping that what I was thinking wasn't going to happen.

There was no way I was going to let Malfoy hurt my sister. She wouldn't even expect it and I couldn't let that happen. Not when I knew how to protect her.

I may have been a baby when our parents were killed but I'm grown now and I know enough magic to keep Lucy safe.

And there was no way I was going to sit around while Malfoy plotted to do God-knows-what to Lucy.


	10. Draco's POV 3

An Outing 

Draco POV

I knocked on Lucy's door at seven in the morning. It was the morning of the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and I was curious as to what she planned to do for it. I was hoping she would not be spending it with her brother so I could show her around Hogsmeade and get to know 'Lucy' better. He had already gotten mad at me earlier but I was going to '_respectfully'_ ignore his wishes for me not to be around Lucy.

I heard a muffled, "One second. Come in please."

I opened the door to a flurry of clothes, bags, flowers, papers, notebooks, quills and feathers flying around the room.

When I stepped in, they stopped midair and flew to precise locations around the room. Only two items didn't go anywhere. It was a sparkly pink tank top and a pair of long blue jeans. Another item flew out and it was a silver jacket accompanied by a fashionable silk black scarf.

She obviously wasn't planning on staying at Hogwarts. I looked around and I saw Lucy fussing with something under her bed.

From where I was standing, I saw her wearing a long blue Muggle t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. They were probably her pajamas and I couldn't help but looking at how well she appeared from behind.

She said, "Come out of there now without biting me or I'm going to set you on fire."

I frowned and remarked sarcastically, "I hope you aren't talking to me."

She poked her head up from under her bed and I noticed her dark brown hair was in utter disarray. She pulled it into two parts and quickly smoothed them out.

I noticed that she was still covering her neck.

She sighed, "No. I'm talking to this book that I borrowed from Harry. It's for a Creature Care class or whatever and it _has_ to be a _living, chomping book_. I'm_ not_ going to let it run rampant around my room while I'm out. At the moment, it is refusing to come out from under my bed."

"Speaking of going out, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Why do you ask?" She pulled herself off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping her legs away from the bottom. A brush flew from behind me and into her hand and she started to brush her long brown hair, smiling politely at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade."

Her face fell and I tilted my head in confusion. She twirled her brush around slowly and I looked behind me. It was her brother Harry. He had his wand pointed at me and his face was contorted with anger.

He said through clenched teeth, "You're not going anywhere with my sister."

"Harry," Lucy said calmly. "Don't overreact. I was about to tell him no and to get out of my room. I'll be ready to meet you, Dumbledore and Hermione in a few minutes. I just need to change."

She then addressed me, "Draco, please leave. I need to pick up some things for school at Diagon Alley and I can't go with you to Hogsmeade today. My sincerest apologies."

I nodded and walked slowly out of her room, careful to avoid Harry. As I walked down the hallway, I heard the door slam and voices start yelling. The one I heard most prominently was Harry's but I could hear Lucy shrieking fairly loudly as well.

"_You_ need to learn to _trust_ me, Harry! I think_ I_ can decide who_ I_ hang out with by _myself_!" Lucy shouted.

"_You _don't understand, Sully! _He_ is a _bad_ person and _I_ think _our_ parents would expect _me_ to protect _you_ from people like _him_." Harry yelled angrily.

"How do _you_ know what _they_ would want? _They _died when _we_ were _babies_! How do _you_ know what _they_ would and wouldn't expect? Tell me, Harry!"

"Because it's what parents _do_, Sully!"

"Well _I_ wouldn't know, Harry. Most of the parents _I've_ had have been pretty crappy."

"That's nothing!"

"Really, Harry? Have _you_ ever spent _every_ night wondering if _you_ would open _your_ eyes the next morning? If _you _would still be the same after the night passed? Have _you _ever wondered about if the people that_ you_ were sharing a room with _really_ had good intentions? Did _you_ ever have to wonder what was in the air _you_ were breathing? _I've_ had more experience with people worse than_ him_ than _you _will _ever_ know!" Lucy screamed.

"Sully, I didn't mean it that way." Harry started but she cut him off short.

"Get out. I'll be a few minutes. And take this stupid book with you!" Lucy ordered.

I soon heard footsteps and a door locking and I picked up my pace. It was obvious that they lived very different lives.

I quickly sprinted to the Slytherin Tower and watched the line of students file out to go to Hogsmeade. I then saw Lucy walk out with Harry trailing shortly behind her. They appeared to still be yelling at each other and only when Hermione trotted over did they stop.

I laughed quietly to myself. If they survived the trip to Diagon Alley without one of them losing it, I would be shocked.


End file.
